


Greed

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Haru, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makoto likes to make Haru filthy, Makoto!POV, NSFW MakoHaru Week, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pet Names, Seven Deadly Sins, genderfluid!Haru, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said, take off your clothes,” Makoto commanded huskily, and watched devoutly as Haru’s trembling fingers reached behind him to unzip his dress. </p>
<p>Day two of Haru and Makoto's week-long anniversary vacation. Written for nsfwmakoharuweek on tumblr, for the prompts "Body Worship" and "Orgasm Denial".</p>
<p>Can be read separately from the rest of the series! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd (again~), so feel free to let me know if you catch any mistakes! :D
> 
> WARNING: I have absolutely no experience in genderfluidity (aka writing/reading/friends), except possibly what goes on inside my (confused, experimenting..?) head. Hopefully I pulled it off okay! ^-^
> 
> UPDATE: It's come to my attention that it might seem odd that Makoto uses male pronouns in the narrative while using female pronouns while he talks to Haru -- there's a good reason behind it, which can be found [here](http://makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com/post/133947728817/hi-there-i-really-like-your-writing-but-just-a) if you're interested.

Makoto carefully lapped at the long expanse of his lover’s spine, his eyes greedily drinking in the regal view of Haru bathed in the soft, afternoon sunlight.

 

_He’s so beautiful,_ Makoto thought, pausing when his tongue finally reached Haru’s neck.

 

Haru stirred sweetly against him, his bare ass wriggling unintentionally against Makoto’s torso. Makoto bit back a strangled noise and angled his groin away, hoping to quash the wicked call of temptation.

 

“ _Heavy_ …” Haru protested underneath’s Makoto’s hefty weight. He turned his head away from the patch of sunlight, and cutely crinkled his nose against his pillow.

 

Makoto couldn’t hold back a delighted laugh at the appealing display – Haru in the mornings was always at his most open.

 

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up," Makoto whispered softly into Haru's ear.

 

Haru’s eyebrows furrowed, his bottom lip sticking out enticingly in the form of a pout.

 

Makoto chuckled airily, his mouth moving to plant the delectable skin of Haru's shoulders with heavy, clinging kisses. "Mmm, so soft," Makoto murmured happily, and nuzzled his cheek into the hollow between Haru's shoulder blades.

 

“Stubble!” Haru complained, making an ambiguous sound that was caught between a laugh and a moan. His small, alluring mouth upturned almost imperceptibly, and his lithe body squirmed frantically at the ticklish sensations.

 

"Ahh, sorry, love,” Makoto grinned against his lover’s skin - before he pursed his lips to blow a loud, trembling raspberry on Haru's back.

 

"Makoto!" Haru gasped, and tried to snuggle further into his pillow to escape Makoto's sneaky attacks.

 

"It's wakey time!" Makoto cooed cheerfully, watching his husband tenderly as Haru quickly ducked his head under his pillow, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

 

"Noooo," Haru disagreed, and his hands adorably clutched to the bed sheets, as if silently daring Makoto to pull him away from their bed. He paused, narrow shoulders stiffening in a way that signified disapproval. "And don't use Nagisa's weird words."

 

Makoto hummed thoughtfully through his amused smile. "Don't you want to open your presents?"

 

Haru’s entire body tensed, and Makoto’s chest warmed in triumph as one of those sparkling sapphire eyes peeked out inquisitively under his pillow.

 

"Presents?"

 

"You'll have to swim in the pool if you want your presents," Makoto pointed out, voice laced with artful playfulness.

 

Haru had never left their bed faster.

 

* * *

  

"Choose a colour, love," Makoto crouched down at the side of the pool, watching Haru adoringly as his husband perked up at the sound of his voice and shook the pool water from his luscious locks. 

 

Haru frowned, glancing at the various coloured presents drifting peacefully on top of heart-shape pool floats that were part of Makoto’s surprise for their anniversary yesterday.

 

Makoto watched, enraptured, as water slithered down Haru’s inviting, svelte figure – his cock hardening instantly, and eliminating all other thoughts from his mind.

 

"Why can't I open them all?"

 

“Hmm?” Makoto asked, in a daze. Haru’s words registered belatedly, and Makoto shook himself out of his stupor, berating his libido. "You can open them all eventually, love – but only the ones in the colour you choose that day.”

 

"But they're all mine," Haru pointed out, pouting. He bit his lip and swam towards Makoto, his wet body gliding along the surface of the water more sensually than usual.

 

Makoto gulped and steeled himself as Haru rested a dripping hand on Makoto's bicep, squeezing the muscle appreciatively and batting his long, girlish eyelashes up at him.

 

Makoto blinked and flushed red. "H-Haru-chan..."

 

Haru suddenly stilled, and looked up at Makoto in quaint confusion. Makoto felt his mouth go dry as he recognized the look in Haru’s eyes. The way he started to hold his body differently, and the softening of his features were all obvious signs.

 

Slowly, Haru shook his head. "Not... only… 'Haru-chan'…" Haru started. He paused, biting his lip, and shyly looked up into Makoto’s eyes through his lashes. "Haruka, too.”

 

Makoto felt like his breath had been knocked out of his chest – it never failed to fill him with unparalleled gratitude when Haru admitted to him how he wanted to be called. Haru rarely bothered to correct other people, even if it made him distraught – but he always made sure to tell Makoto which pronouns he preferred, every single time. He was radiant and unconditionally _perfect_ , and Makoto wouldn’t change any part of him for the world.

 

“Thank you for telling me, princess,” Makoto whispered in awe, and cupped Haru’s rapidly pinkening cheeks. It contrasted prettily with Haru’s alabaster skin – and suddenly Makoto wanted to paint every inch of his ethereal, majestic lover with colour.

 

Haru sheepishly turned his head away, pulling away from Makoto to face the pool.

 

“You said I’d get to open my presents,” Haru mumbled coyly, peeking a glance at Makoto from beneath the bangs clinging to his forehead.

 

Makoto smiled brilliantly, pulling Haru to his chest despite his half-hearted protests. He smacked a whopping, sloppy kiss on Haru’s lips, before whispering gruffly into his ear: “You’ll like the gold ones.”

 

* * *

 

Makoto was mind blown.

 

His cock was trying to rip its way out of his pants, and he shifted uncomfortably as he watched Haru twirl a strand of his long hair extension around his finger nervously, its colour the same gleaming obsidian as Haru’s own. The finger itself was freshly manicured and shone with a coat of clear nail polish that Makoto had readily helped him apply. His toes were also polished, but were currently resting in Haru’s new pair of snug booties – and Makoto genuinely couldn’t wait to feel the thick heels dig into his back.  

 

Makoto trailed his adoring, dumbstruck gaze up along Haru’s slender legs – Haru had ritually applied one of the new creams Makoto had bought for him, and his fair skin glistened enticingly as the vanilla fragrance left Makoto almost hyperventilating in need. Most of Haru’s body was covered with a modest, dazzling dress made of different shades of blue – from a light sky blue to one that reminded Makoto of dark, unknown ocean depths. The dress was skin tight on Haru’s torso, accentuating his wide chest and slimmer waist, before tapering out along his hipbones in a flowing fashion that frustratingly obscured his pert ass from Makoto’s engrossed view, and ended just above Haru’s knees. He was wearing some sort of white material underneath the dress that clung to his delicate neck and loosely brushed his muscular forearms until it finally cinched around his wrists, tied at the edges by thin blue ribbons.

 

Haru absently chewed on the inner flesh of his cheeks as Makoto hastily grabbed the finishing touch - a necklace embedded with an expensive sapphire stone - and slowly walked towards his lover. Haru’s cheeks flushed naturally, his mouth parting with an obscene pop as his lipstick-adorned lips smacked apart, and his mascara-tipped eyelashes lowered in submission as he obligingly turned around for Makoto. Makoto watched hungrily as the dress swished along Haru’s creamy thighs, sending coils of heat towards Makoto’s groin.

 

Reaching a shaky hand towards Haru’s now waist length hair, Makoto carefully swept it aside so that he could reach around Haru’s neck to place the necklace between his collarbones. Being this close to his husband and not being able to touch was complete _agony_ – Haru’s mouth-watering scent clung to his very being, sending sparks down to his toes, and Makoto internally cursed as his fumbling attempts with the necklace’s clasp caused him to endure the torture for far longer than he wished to.

 

When the clamp finally caught, Makoto breathed a sigh of relief and gently arranged Haru’s hair back into place. His fingers were twitching in anticipation as Haru daintily twirled around - blue eyes seeming much wider than usual - and stared up at Makoto, looking more pure and innocent than anyone he had ever laid eyes on before.

 

Makoto wanted to _ruin_ him.

 

“You’re stunning, Haruka,” Makoto breathed hoarsely, somehow managing to sound both tame and hopelessly turned on at the same time.

 

Haru made a small, needy whine, his eyes almost _burning_ with the intensity that they begged Makoto with.

 

_Claim me,_ those captivating eyes beseeched Makoto. _Use my wet, greedy hole for your pleasure – and fuck me into oblivion._

Makoto’s throat released a low growl, and his body acted purely on instinct as he ran greedy hands over the hard panes of Haru’s body, seeking the supple skin with a mad desire that completely conquered and obliterated his conscious mind.

 

“ _Makoto_!” Haru sighed needily, his body arching as Makoto slipped an impatient hand up his skirt and palmed the velvety skin of Haru’s thighs with a roughness that wrought out high pitched moans from his lover. Makoto’s other hand reached around Haru’s back, hastily searching for the zipper on the dress that he _immediately_ regretted buying – because it needed to be _off,_ and Makoto _had_ to touch Haru _everywhere_ before his obstinate desires burned their bodies into ashes.

 

“Take it off, doll,” Makoto hissed impatiently, and his free hand joined the other under Haru’s skirt, lifting it unceremoniously to reveal Haru’s rosy cock straining against dark lace panties.

 

Haru sobbed uncontrollably and bucked against the air as Makoto ignored his weeping cock – instead pulling his panties into the crack of his ass to grope the naked, ample, succulent skin there.

 

“Please…” Haru moaned, and Makoto candidly reached down to push their lips together.

 

Makoto sucked Haru’s upper lip before licking into his silky mouth, groaning at the heavenly taste of his husband.

 

“ _Now._ ”

 

“What…” Haru panted dizzily. Makoto pulled away, his dick twitching violently at the lipstick smeared around Haru’s mouth.

 

Makoto leaned down, sucking a love bite into one of Haru’s pleasure spots beneath his ear. Haru gasped and grabbed onto his hair painfully, urging Makoto on. He abruptly stopped sucking – punishing himself by simply breathing on the wet skin instead, in order to push Haru into losing more of his self-control.

 

“I said, _take off your clothes_ ,” Makoto commanded huskily, and watched devoutly as Haru’s trembling fingers reached behind him to unzip his dress. It fell to his hips, where it rested on the bunched up fabric of his skirt. Haru glanced at Makoto inquiringly – who still had both hands around Haru’s lovely ass, and wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon.

 

“The shirt, too, baby girl,” Makoto said roughly, and Haru closed his eyes and shivered before tossing that away – exposing seductive, ivory skin and perky, hardened nipples.

 

Makoto’s hands left the warmth of his lover’s ass to pinch the pink nipples between his thumbs, dragging a lewd, wanton moan from Haru.

 

“Does my princess like having her titties played with?” Makoto asked groughly, roughly flicking them as emphasis. Haru gasped, arching into Makoto’s touch beautifully, and Makoto couldn’t hold himself back from wrapping his lips around a bud – his free hand moving to the small of Haru’s back to drag him closer.

 

“Oh, _oh_! Mako…” Haru cried, and Makoto glimpsed at his face to find Haru’s mouth moving silently, eyes screwed shut in utter bliss.

 

“ _Yes_ – such a _good girl_ , so receptive for me,” Makoto cooed silkily, and trailed his hand down towards Haru’s ass – which pushed shamelessly against him in need.

 

“Makoto, I… I _need_ …”

 

Makoto lifted off of Haru’s nipple, giving it one last indulgent lick, before moving his hand away and giving the other sweet pink bud the same harsh treatment.

 

“Oh!!” Haru moaned, and Makoto’s gaze latched onto Haru’s glazed over eyes, watching the last of Haru’s reserve shatter. Makoto pulled off of Haru’s nipple, his cock weeping precum at an alarming rate at the promise of absolute euphoria awaiting him, and starting licking his way down towards Haru’s groin. 

 

Arriving at the folds of Haru’s skirt, Makoto smoothly lifted the skirt over his head, burying his face in Haru’s cock. Haru immediately started pushing against him, lost in a haze of want and need – and Makoto took the opportunity to slip Haru’s panties down around his slim, endless legs until they tangled around the edges of his booties.

 

“Ma… Mako…” Haru whined when Makoto continued to ignore his cock, and instead wrapped his arms around Haru’s upper thighs, lifting him and walking blindly to the bed nearby. When he felt the frame of the bed against his knees he dropped Haru onto the mattress and flipped him onto his stomach.

 

“Nooo!” Haru whimpered at the loss, and started to desperately thrust against the bed sheets.

 

Makoto quickly unbuckled his pants, bringing his neglected cock out into the cold air and pumping it a few times, raptly watching his husband hump the bed savagely like an animal in heat.

 

“What a _slut_ …” Makoto praised - the words coming out so deep and low they were almost unrecognizable - and watched as Haru’s milky thighs started trembling as they always did just before he came –

 

Makoto swiftly reached under Haru’s skirts, pulling them up over his shivering ass as he wrapped his hand firmly around Haru’s cock.

 

“No, no no – please!” Haru howled, his head shaking back and forth frantically.

 

“Soon, love,” Makoto soothed – and it was true, because any longer and Makoto would most unfortunately blow his load before being able to enter his husband’s rich hole – and pressed a reassuring kiss to Haru’s sweat-slicked back. Some of the tension in Haru’s muscles slowly dissipated, and Makoto gave his lover’s cock an approving squeeze before releasing it entirely.

 

Haru swivelled his head over his shoulder, pleading Makoto with his eyes. “Mako… I need…”

 

Makoto hurriedly reached into his pocket to pull out some lubricant – the tiny bottle already warmed from all the time spent waiting for Haru to get ready. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against Haru’s lips, which Haru returned eagerly until they were panting against each other’s mouths – Makoto’s saliva adorning Haru’s mouth as much as his smeared lipstick.

 

He looked utterly debauched: his make-up embellishing unwanted parts of his skin, his dress rucked around his hips without finesse, his skin glistening with cream and sweat and ultimately - Makoto’s bodily fluids. 

 

“Makoto, _please_ …” Haru moaned, biting his plump bottom lip into his mouth as he rocked his hips in the air – offering himself to Makoto in the most carnal way possible.

 

“So _greedy_ for it,” Makoto said in a strangled voice, his throat tightening as he started to lose mastery of his body.

 

“Yes!” Haru moaned, as Makoto massaged Haru’s ass, licking his lips as he used both palms to grab Haru’s cheeks, brusquely pulling them apart to reveal Haru’s pink, puckered hole.

 

“So enthusiastic,” Makoto murmured, his eyes never moving from Haru’s ass as he coated his fingers in lube, and carefully started preparing his husband.

 

“W-wait!” Haru gasped, convulsing against his fingers. “N-no… that’s good.”

 

Makoto groaned and hurriedly stroked his cock. He watched, enamoured, as two of his fingers rhythmically scissored Haru’s hole. He knew two fingers were just barely enough – but he had done this enough times with his impatient lover to know that when Haru asked for it, he really meant it.

 

“Now, _now_!” Haru cried hysterically, and pushed his hips forward so that Makoto’s fingers popped out of his ass with humanity’s most pornographic sound.

 

“Haruka…” Makoto gaped in bewilderment, as Haru tossed his long hair over his head and pierced Makoto with dilated, impassioned, dark eyes.  

 

“ _Fuck_. _My_. _Pussy_.”

 

Makoto’s mouth shut with a snap and he nodded keenly, promptly coating his cock in lube before resting his wet hands on Haru’s hips – and the erotic sight of his waiting, wanton lover becoming so _dirty_ from Makoto’s touch was thoroughly intoxicating.

 

“So _eager_ ,” Makoto hissed carnally, aiming his cockhead at Haru’s demanding hole – before Haru suddenly pushed his hips back, impaling himself on Makoto’s throbbing cock in one swift move.

 

“H-HARUKA!!” Makoto yelled, overwhelmed with sensitivity and his brain not being able to grasp the situation that his dick had a perfect hold on. He barely had the presence of mind to allow Haru to adjust to the intrusion, but when Haru’s hips started rolling depravedly on Makoto’s cock, he was powerless to do anything but severely fuck into his lover’s tight hole with everything he had.

 

“Mako…” Haru moaned – the last comprehensible word that Makoto heard before Haru started babbling incoherently, his head flailing wildly from side to side as Makoto pummelled into his ass without reserve, his only goal to selfishly extract every drop of pleasure and release it into his husband’s tight, pretty little hole.

 

“ _Haruka_ …” Makoto growled, his momentum stuttering the closer he got to the peak of his pleasure. Haru moaned in reply and grinded himself back on his cock talentedly, his ass squeezing around Makoto as if it wanted to _milk_ him, and the skirts of his dress bouncing unstoppably each time Makoto rammed inside of him.

 

“Come… _inside_ ,” Haru gasped, the hidden message behind the words wrapping around Makoto’s cock as snug as his lover’s constricting, satiny opening.

 

“Want me to… fill up…” Makoto started breathlessly, his hips driving into Haru with so much force he started to inch up the bed, despite Makoto’s bruising hold on Haru’s hips. “Your… _greedy_ pussy…with my filthy come?”

 

“YES!! Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Haru repeated the words like a mantra, urging Makoto to the summit of indefinable pleasure – and then Haru’s entire body was trembling, and he let out a passionate, broken sigh. His hole tightened almost painfully as he continuously came, and the sensations easily seized Makoto’s orgasm as well – ripping it from him so hard his mind completely left his blissed-out body before Makoto was slammed back down onto earth, blinking around blindly as he waited for his vision to return.

 

“ _Heavy_ …” Haru moaned, and Makoto laughed as his fuzzy brain miraculously succeeded in reminding him of the same situation from that morning.

 

“I never want to move again,” Makoto admitted softly, wrapping his arms around Haru’s torso as he snuggled into the moist, heated skin of his husband’s back.

 

Haru bit his lip, glimmering eyes looking far away into the distance. “Why?”

 

And Makoto smiled, because Haru _knew_ that the answer wasn’t that Makoto was simply exhausted – but he asked anyway, because he _wanted_ to hear it.

 

“Because your body is my home,” Makoto whispered affectionately. He knew that Haru would interpret the adoration and reverence of his tone into love and acceptance for his body, _regardless_ of how it wanted to be labelled as – and his heart fluttered in awe as he stared openly at the unearthly sight of Haru’s tender, appreciative smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many more ideas for this, but I had to scrap them in favour of sleep x.x If you guys like it, I'll try to do more in the future! :D
> 
> Special thanks to haileybuns (animation-compilation on tumblr) for helping me with Haru's dress and letting me scream about Makoto wrecking Haru's ass (*sighs happily*) X)<3
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovelies!! :D <3 Kudos and comments make me super happy and are very much appreciated!! :3 <3 And thank you to the lovelies who kudos'd/commented on the last part -- your lovely words motivated me to pump out (hehe) the smuts faster :D <3 
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3


End file.
